


Don’t You Cry (No More)

by 015wayward_winchester



Series: Balance [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Heaven, Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Winchesters, Sad and Happy, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Part 3 of my “Balance” seriesWith Chuck gone Sam, Cas, Jack, Bobby, and Gabriel are working harder than ever to save Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Balance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045705
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Jack’s POV

Jack started reading. The book started with Micheal and Lucifer, then to Cain and Abel, and hundreds of other brothers Chuck had written about while waiting for the Winchesters. In all of the stories there were two very close brothers and in all the stories the brothers were turned against the other and one brother killed the other. 

All of them that is except Sam and Dean. Oh they came close and Jack still remembered it. Dean pulling out the gun, aiming at Sam, and somehow Sam was able to talk him down. Jack flipped past those pages. He’d lived through the story once and had no desire to relive or read about it.

He turned the page and read ‘brothers from Micheal and Lucifer all the way to Sam and Dean it’s the same song different verse. One meant for Hell and one for Heaven. Having two in the same afterlife for too long throws off the balance, and as for who goes where, the one who completes the story is the one who ends up in Hell. The brothers cannot rejoin until the end of time’

That was the end of the book. He flipped back to the Winchester story. Neither brother had completed the story. Maybe that could be a loophole.

Jack decided not to read the whole story. All he needed to read were Chuck’s ending notes.

‘The Winchesters were complicated they didn’t kill each other so I had to decide who went where. I didn’t have much to decide given that there was Dean with the angelic handprint and the Mark of Cain. Sam was Lucifer’s vessel, but had been possessed by Gadreel. Dean was Micheal’s, but had become a demon. Sam had been tortured in Hell, Dean had done torturing. Sam had drank demon blood, but Dean had sold his soul. Both had spent time in Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. Both brothers marked by both Heaven and Hell. So I let them convince me of what their afterlife should be. Dean had a more convincing argument so he got Hell. The fact remains that neither brother completed the story so they can reunite once for a brief period of time’

Oh no


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s POV

He was back on the rack. Thoughts of his brother and his angel keeping him strong. 

His vision was blurry, but saw the red of Rowena’s hair. She was making her way to the rack. What happened? Was there news? 

Dean could hear the smile in her voice. Rowena said “Dean Winchester’s time on the rack is over. Step away from him.”

The demons complied. Rowena snapped her fingers and Dean was back in one piece he looked up. The thank you died in his throat.

“Sam” he whispered almost as if he couldn’t believe it. His brother was standing between Rowena and Cas.

“Dean” Sam said running over to hug him

They embraced in a tight hug. Dean no longer cared he was in Hell. He was just happy to have his brother beside him. They broke away but kept a hand on the other’s shoulder. 

“Hello Dean” Cas said with a smile before going in for a hug himself, but no they were past hugs. Dean kissed his angel in greeting. It was fitting. Their first few kisses in the place where they met. 

When they pulled away Sam started laughing “it’s about damn time for you oblivious dumbasses”

“Oh shut up Sammy” Dean laughed before realization struck. Why were they here? If they’d won they’ve pulled him up already. “What are you doing here?” He asked

“Let’s go to the library” Rowena suggested “it’s more private”

They made their way to what was Dean’s favorite spot in Hell. 

“So what’s going on?” Dean asked once they arrived

“We beat Chuck. Death, don’t worry not Billie the original Death, reaped him and transferred the power to Jack. He tried to bring you up, but hit some kind of roadblock.” Sam said with in a sorrowful tone

“Don’t worry we’re still looking” Cas assured him “we’re not going to give up”

“I know” Dean said “thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean’s POV

All of a sudden Cas grew stiff.

“What is it?”

“I’ve just received a message from Jack. It isn’t good”

Sam looked from Dean to Cas “what is it?” 

“Long story short Chuck is a complete assbutt”

The brothers looked at him questioningly “what did that dick do now?” They both asked

“Basically Chuck created a universe where many sets of two brothers turn on each other for his entertainment, and the final nail in the coffin is the separation. After one completes the story he settles into Hell and the one he killed gets into Heaven.”

“But we didn’t finish the story” Dean cut it “I came close, but I didn’t do it” 

He shuddered remembering the loaded gun in his hand aimed at Sam’s head. He almost pulled the trigger, but he didn’t.

“That’s true, and that loophole allowed for this visit. Only this visit. Then you’ll be separated until time ends.”

“That son of a bitch. You mean we’ll never see each other again?” Dean asked. He felt a tear threatening to escape his eye

Cas nodded “Jack didn’t know. Not until we were already down here. I’m sorry”

“It’s ok Cas” Sam said

Dean just took his angel’s hand. “How long do we have?” 

“That’s unclear. Jack says we’ll need to leave as soon as the walls of Hell start shaking. But we can stay until then.”

Sam looked at Dean silently promising to not leave a second earlier than he had to.

“There is one more thing. The brother sentenced to Hell does not need to be the one who stays in Hell.”

“No” Dean said before Sam could even process what Cas had just said. 

“I’m in. Dean you’ve spent years not only down here but on the rack”

Dean looked at Cas “he wasn’t supposed to know about that”

“Dean I was there when you stepped off.”

Dean gave him a knowing look.

Sam ignored him and continued “after everything you deserve Heaven. You belong up there with Cas, Bobby, and Jack”

Dean knew he didn’t deserve Hell, but he also knew Sam deserved it even less. 

Sam seemed to realize what Dean was thinking “I won’t be tortured. With Chuck gone and Rowena in charge I’ll be fine. Please Dean. After everything you’ve done and sacrificed for me please let me do this.”

Dean did not want to consider it, but Cas had told him how tortured Sam was in Heaven. Dean knew the torture Sam put himself through was nothing compared to even the rack, and Sam was right he wouldn’t be tortured. This was the only way to help Sam. Dean started crying.

“I don’t like this, but ok.” He looked to Rowena “you take care of my baby brother, and if he’s in any form of pain you get a message to Jack or Cas and switch us right back!” 

“Of course Dean. Samuel will be alright”

He rushed over to his baby brother, and embraced him. 

“I love you so much Sammy, and I’m so sorry”

“No Dean. This is how I find peace. Just knowing you’ll be up there with Cas, happy, is enough for me” Sam was crying too “thank you”

Dean and Cas stayed a week or so. Dean and Sam spent as much time as they possibly could together. They promised to send letters via Cas, but who knew when, or even if, the end of time could happen. They might never see each other again. 

One day the walls of Hell started rattling slowly. Cas quickly flew into the library.

“5 minutes. Then we have to go”

Sam embraced Castiel whispering something in his ear.

“Of course Sam. Good luck” Cas responded 

“Dean” Sam cried reaching for his brother “thank you for everything. I wouldn’t have traded those years together for anything. Even the normal life I could’ve had. This was always my happy ending.”

Dean cried even harder. “I love you so much. My baby brother. You’ve grown up over the years. I’ll miss you, and I promise we’ll see each other again. If I have to collapse the cosmos myself.”

“I know” Sam sniffled “I love you”

There was nothing left to say so they stood there hugging and crying until their 5 minutes were up.

“Goodbye Sam” Dean whispered before Cas teleported them to what used to be Sam’s Heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s POV

He and Cas entered Sam’s Heaven. Bobby, Jack, and even Balthazar got in line for a hug. Gabriel stood there.

“Where’s Sam?” Gabe asked

“We traded places. I was against it, but I knew it’s the only way he’d find peace.”

Dean sat down.

“So what comes next?” Cas asked

“We tear down these walls” Jack stated “Heaven should be open. Families, friends, those who make us happy. You deserve to be together. No separation, just peace and love” 

“That sounds wonderful” Cas assured the boy “how can we help?”

Within days the angels and Jack had fully restructured Heaven. Dean and Cas moved into the version of the bunker Cas and Gabriel had created. Jack popped in on occasion, and Cas flew to Hell on occasion to check up on Sam. He missed his brother, but assurances from Cas that Sam was at peace helped him carry on. Sam had sacrificed his ticket upstairs for Dean, he could damn well make the most out of that sacrifice. It was that or Sam would send Rowena to kill him.

Castiel’s POV

For the first time in as long as he’d known them both Winchesters were at peace. Sam was happy just knowing Dean was with, his words not Cas’s, “his future angel in law”. Dean was happy knowing Sam was happy. It was weird. No one was ever happy in Hell except Sam. To Sam Hell symbolized saving his brother. It wasn’t bad down there for him either. Rowena had asked the Winchester to serve as her advisor and help run Hell. He accepted for the same reason the witch did, and that was to limit the suffering.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack’s POV

He closed the last book in his library, and smiled. The end of time was not literal. It only meant when the Earth is no more. Jack had always known he couldn’t extend or give life in his new role. In many eons the sun would explode and kill the Earth, and time as it was on Earth would end. The only thing left would be Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and the Empty. But all afterlives would rise to join Heaven. Meaning the Winchesters would reunite. 

Jack decided that when the world ended he would create a new one and with each new Earth a new Heaven and Hell would be created, but the originals would not be destroyed. Everyone who ever lived on this Earth or the next would spend their afterlife in peace. 

Jack raised all the angels from the Empty and gave them a choice. The angels could serve the new Heaven, live a human life on Earth, or return to the Empty. Many chose to stay in the new Heaven, a surprising amount chose to become human, and only three chose the Empty. Raphael decided could not serve a Heaven without an apocalypse. Anna felt that after how she betrayed the Winchesters she didn’t deserve another chance. Gadreel felt he needed to serve penance, and felt angelically responsible for the suffering of the Earth. 

Jack raised two demons as well. Crowley the former king of hell was sent to his former domain. He had not enjoyed being the sole ruler of Hell, but he loved assisting his mother. She was a fair and just queen and he was happy to help. He also more than happy to be side by side with a Winchester. He also raised Meg. He knew the story she was originally a “shifty bitch” as Dean had put it, but she saved them several times and Cas especially spoke highly of her. 

He also did away with Chuck’s bullshit ‘a soul from Hell can’t enter Heaven’ rule, and brought all the souls from Hell who belonged in Heaven. Including, but not limited to Kevin Tran. Prophet and friend of the Winchesters.

Once he’d set right everything Chuck had broken he stepped back to monitor. He popped in on his family from time to time and he watched Earth. He answered prayers, but not in the way people expected. He would lead someone to them or help them find what they needed to help themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue coming.


End file.
